Staying the Night
by Winter-Bliss-x
Summary: Gokudera, would probably never let you convince him once again to let you stay the night over. Although, there was one good thing that came out of it. [Gokudera HayatoxReader]


Hey guys~ I'm alive, I suppose? xD I haven't had much inspiration lately, but this randomly popped into mind. Sucks that I can't use strikeout texts, so I just put them in / so you guys would understand. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated x

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or you~

* * *

Casting a glance over to the bomber, you watched as he lazily sat onto the couch, slinging one arm over the back as the other reached for the remote on the table infront of him, promptly turning on the television.

"Is this what you do all the time?" you questioned as you started moving towards him.

"Tch, got a problem with that, woman?"

"And a documentary about aliens, huh~?"

"Sh- Shut up! It's _UMAs_, and they _are _real!"

Chuckling, you took a spot next to him on the couch and joined him in watching his obsession. "Of course, of course."

Okay, so all this supernatural stuff wasn't really your thing, but it was pretty cute when you saw him fired up about what he was most passionate about. Maybe except Tsuna. Albeit this, it was still funny when you could tease him over his "undying" love for the brunette, /but at the same time, you were jealous of all the attention he gave to his beloved boss./

You looked beside you, seeing his eyes ever so fixated on the television screen infront of him.

"Hay-" you were cut off as he 'shh'ed you, eyes, still fixated on the screen. Sighing, you simply moved and snuggled closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder warmly. With this, Gokudera found himself with heated cheeks when a light pink blush was found dusting across his face. You weren't able to see this, much to his relief. He didn't respond, but rather tried his best to refocus his eyes and mind back to the screen, however you made that almost impossible for him.

It had been half an hour into the documentary and man, could you say you were damn bored.. and sleepy. The only thing that had entertained you the slightest bit was watching the shadows that danced around the room as a result of the light emitting from the magic box.

Knowing that you would just be "shh"ed again if you opened your mouth to speak, you began to poke at him in attempt to grab his attention.

After feeling himself grow annoyed, he finally looked up at you and spoke. "What?"

"I'm bored."

"... Go do something. I don't care what you do" he instantly locked eyes with his beloved UMAs again.

A yawn escaped from your lips as you rose from the couch and stood. He said he didn't care what did you, right? Well then~

"Hayato, I'm going to sleep on your bed."

Now, that really caught the attention of the silverette and he immediately jumped from his seat, a dark blush now adorning his cheeks.

"W- What?!" he sputtered. "I- I didn't mean-!"

"Oyasumi~" you waved your hand at him with a slight smirk on your lips, as you made way to his bed and crashed down on it.

Still obviously flustered at the idea of you sleeping on his bed, he ran a hand down his messy locks while taking a deep breath and grumbled, before sitting back down to resume watching. _What was he going to do now?_

It was soon before he himself was overcome with fatigue. Turning off the tv, he momentarily remained still in his position, deciding what to do about the situation; you, who was on _his _freaking bed. Peering from the corner of his eyes at you, he rolled his eyes, finally giving into the idea of sleeping _beside _you.

Walking over and taking the other side, he slipped under the blanket covers, and watched your sleeping form. He blushed again, pouting while averting his gaze away from you when he remembered what kind of situation he was in. _Stupid woman..._

He looked back at you once more, and pulled the blanket covers over you as he noticed you were left uncovered. Your face was calm, almost looking like you were smiling as you tugged the blanket sheet up more to your face. He couldn't deny that you looked.. beaut- wait what was he thinking?!

Sighing again, he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest. Fluttering his eyes shut, his lips pulled into a soft smile. At least he wouldn't be so lonely tonight.


End file.
